Eclipse of Sanity
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: A Requested Fic. The Harry Potter characters read Twilight, to the detriment of their own health... Ron's having a panic attack, Hermione's pissed and Ginny's up for Sainthood. Why? Read and find out!   - R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight...not that I WANT to own Twilight... *shudder***

**This was a Request by a liker from an FB page I admin, "The 7 HP books are my 7 Horcruxes, without them I wouldn't have a Life".**

**She asked for, "**A fanfic with the Harry Potter people reading Twilight or vice versa.**"**

**I wrote Both. The other one is called, "Edward Cullen & the Epic Book Series".**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse of Sanity<strong>

**~)0(~**

He sat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice and flung the book from himself in disbelief. "Are all those Muggles *_completely_* crazy?" he yelled to no one in particular, though the entire Common Room was now focused on him. Hermione dropped her books and ran over to snatch the book from where it had struck the wall by the fireplace and now lay open, slightly singed and discarded.

Two pales hands proffered an shining red apple on the front cover; as swiftly as she had retrieved it, Hermione dropped it again with a scowl of disgust... "Ugh, Ron, warn me next time so I don't have to touch it again..." she said in an aggrieved tone.

He flushed a red that matched his hair, studiously avoiding her gaze as he mumbled, "Sorry..."

Of course, having heard his friends cry out, Harry had run down the stairs with all haste...only to pause panting at the scene before him. "A Book? Is that all? The way you started yelling I could have sworn _Volde-_ You-Know-Who," he amended, seeing half the room's first year population flinch in anticipation of sudden, violent death, "had come bursting into the Common Room or something."

He looked at the book on the ground. "Didn't you try to read this series, Hermione? Heh, the only book to ever defeat the great Miss Granger was of muggle invention..." he laughed, earning him a withering glare from said Miss Granger.

Swiftly, Harry changed tactics and swivelled his focus to Ron, trying to ignore the sensation of Hermione mentally boring twin holes in the back of his head. "Ron, mate. What's wrong? It's just a book..."

But the redhead still wore a horrified expression, rocking backwards and forwards slowly as Fred and George, not widely known for their comforting skills, tried their best to calm him. "It's alright Ron, it's not real..." Fred patted his back, George looked thoughtful, "I remember when Ginny tricked us into reading that drivel... wait, no I don't..." he frowned.

"Well of course not!" Ginny butted in, "You made me Obliviate it from your memories... Oh, hey Ron, want me to do that for you too? Offer's also good for Hermione..." the redheaded girl said, sliding her gaze back at the bushy-haired girl to her immediate right. Who nodded vehemently, "Oh please, get that incorrect nonsense out of my mind this instant! I mean, what was *_wrong_* with that girl? Boys, boys, boys...what happened to her life? And since WHEN do Vampires-..."

"Hang on-..." Harry cut in, "Vampires? That sounds pretty good, actually. Can I...borrow this?" He pointed to the book, Ron gave a curt nod before Ginny pointed her wand at him with an officious, "Now, exactly how long ago did you start reading the book...?"

Harry disappeared up the stairs to begin reading, completely oblivious to the two sharp flashes of white light that filled the Common Room...

"What the Hogwarts is this Muggle Crap?"

Came the horrified cry emanating from the Boys Dormitories; Ginny flickered her gaze upwards and smirked, Fred and George settled Ron and Hermione on the couch -both still half-awake and dazed- and turned to escort her up the stairs...

Like an Angel of Mercy, she ascended the stairs with identical brothers in tow; any more people reading that blasted Muggle book and she'd have to be canonised...

Hmmm, Saint Ginny. She rather liked that...

* * *

><p><strong>The End... not that Ron, Harry or Hermione are going to remember.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**I've never really done a Crackfic before [that means random funny, right?]**

**But, if it is asked for...**

**Review please...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~**


End file.
